


No Gem I'd Rather Love

by aidyr



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Apologies, But mostly fluff, Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, Short & Sweet, like really light, up until they reform after reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidyr/pseuds/aidyr
Summary: Peridot and Lapis have a much needed heart-to-heart conversation. Lapis has made many mistakes, and regrets many of her decisions. Peridot, though she was hurt by the whole 'stealing the barn and fleeing to the moon' ordeal, wants Lapis to know they can move on and that she's there for her.Fluffy lapidot one-shot set in canon up until Peri and Lapis have reformed post Reunited.





	No Gem I'd Rather Love

“Lapis—” Peridot reached desperately towards the taller gem before her. She went to grab Lapis’ hand, stop her before she inevitably flew away, but something stopped her before she could reach. An invisible wall of guilt. The instant regret weighed sick in her gut like a steel ball. The hurt look on Lapis’ face made it all the worse. In all their time as roommates, close friends, and maybe even something more, they had had their fair share of petty spats. You can love and care for someone with all your heart and soul, it doesn’t mean occasional disagreements won’t happen. But this wasn’t like any of their prior arguments. It started that way, sure. But never had it ended with either gem saying something intentionally hurtful. Peridot immediately wished the second the words left her mouth that she could retract them.

Her comment played over in her mind, like a broken record taunting her for not biting her tongue. Lapis had begun to walk away from their argument, when all of a sudden seething anger overtook her and in a voice dipped in venom the technician hissed, “Where are you going?!… Fine! Leave again then! Not like we’re not all used to it…”

That had stopped Lapis in her tracks. She whipped her head around to find a truly angry Peridot. What had happened to cause this? Truthfully, this argument was just as trivial as any other they’d had. It had started over something silly. It had started when Lapis made an off-hand remark about Peridot’s newest meep-morp that didn’t sit well with the latter gem. That was all. Guilt hammered the ocean gem’s chest. She’d been feeling so bad for leaving Peridot like she did. For leaving Pumpkin, and for taking the barn. She had such a nasty habit of running away. Lapis was trying to get better, she really was. But it was hard.

Peridot froze when she saw tears pricking the corners of Lapis’ eyes. Knowing the older gem, Peridot figured she had quite some practice holding in her tears. So when the first few salty streaks broke free, down Lapis’ flustering cheeks, dripping to the floor below, Peridot knew she’d messed up. She tried to apologize, but she found herself unable to speak. The right words caught in her throat.

“Peridot I…” Lapis opened her mouth, then closed it again. Unsure of what to say. Peridot was right. And that hurt more than the comment itself. Even worse, she was only about to prove her right, “I’m sorry.” the ocean gem whispered, before summoning her watery wings and flying away.

“No wait—!” Peridot yelled after her roomie, urgency filling her voice. “I didn’t mean it…”

Peridot watched as Lapis disappeared from sight. After several moments of staring off into the pinkish-orange evening sky, Peridot felt her eyes burn with tears of her own. “I didn’t mean it,” the small green gem repeated quietly under her breath.  


════════════════

Peridot had ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. Upon processing that she’d just told Lapis, essentially, to screw off, only for Lapis to actually do just that, Peridot needed to find her and apologize as soon as possible. Not only that though. A serious talk was needed between them. A talk that both had been putting off for quite some time. This ‘talk’ that needed to be had actually involved a couple different topics. Including but not limited to: Addressing the whole ‘stealing their home and running away to the moon’ ordeal. Since Lapis had returned, neither had really said much about it. Peridot had been keeping her feelings on the matter buried under a false facade. Frustration left to fester until it couldn’t be held in. Which Peridot supposed, is what happened during their fight. Of course she was thrilled Lapis was back, of course she wouldn’t want her to leave. Peridot had thought she’d never see her again and that thought had left her in tears more than once. But… still. And secondly, how close were they? They’d almost acknowledged some deeper bond between them multiple times. But never did the conversation progress. It was driving the technician insane. So many times she’d almost let slip an ‘I love you,’ or she’d feel just a little too light whenever Lapis smiled or laughed that adorable laugh of hers. It might’ve just been her imagination but… Peridot could’ve sworn that a couple times, Lapis had implied she maybe felt the same way.

The sun had now set. Peridot had made her way to Steven’s house on the beach, frantically asking if anyone had seen Lapis. To her distress, nobody had seen her. Nobody, but Garnet that is. Well, to be more precise, the fusion hadn’t seen Lapis, but by using her future vision was able to say where Peridot should look.

Peridot hiked nervously up to the cliffside where Garnet had predicted Lapis would be. She knew she wanted to talk to her beloved roommate, but the nerves were starting to get to her. They hadn’t had any severe disagreement since their first day in the barn together. What was Peridot to say? How should the conversation start? These questions and many more bounced mercilessly around Peridot’s head, leaving the poor thing feeling anxious and somewhat dizzy. By the time she reached the top of the hill, and looked out to see none other than Lapis sitting on the edge of the cliff, gazing silently out over the ocean and cloudy night sky, Peridot felt as close to throwing up as a gem who hadn’t eaten could feel.

Though nervous as she was… Peridot was put at ease by how serine Lapis looked. The stars shone dimly from behind the night’s clouded cover. Gentle wind whirled around them, making Lapis’ soft blue hair and flowing dress lightly wave about. Summoning her courage, Peridot went to speak. But she was interrupted by Lapis, who beat her to the punch. “Hey, Peridot…” She sounded melancholy. Peridot swallowed.

“Hey Lapis,” Peridot inched her way closer to the taller gem, gingerly making her way forwards, “may I join you?”

Lapis didn’t say anything, only nodded.

“So…” The shorter gem began after sitting down. She stared at the ocean and the sky, anywhere to avoid meeting Lapis’ eyes. “I suppose I should begin by saying sorry.”

“Huh?” Lapis blinked, her voice held genuine confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Erm…” Peridot spoke with confusion to match Lapis’ own, “what do you mean what do I mean?”

“I mean like, you were kinda in the right to say what you did. I can’t blame you for yelling at me.” Lapis chuckled sadly under her breath, and played her fingers slowly through her hair. It was a nervous habit. “I run away a lot. I run from everything. From my past, from Homeworld, from myself, from Earth… I abandoned you. And for what?”

“Lapis, you were scared.”

“I’m scared of everything though!” Peridot flinched, caught off-guard by Lapis’ sudden raise of voice. Lapis noticed, and adjusted herself accordingly. “Sorry, sorry. I just…” She sighed, her exhale carried unbelievable weight. “I’m a mess, Peridot. And you got stuck with me. I’ve been getting better, but that doesn’t really make up for well, y’know, stealing your home and leaving you here. I’ve messed up so much, and you’re just with me for the ride.”

“It’s one heck of a ride.” Peridot spoke softly.

“Sorry…”

“Wha-? Oh, no no no. It’s not a bad thing. I mean, being around you can be tiring at times but I wouldn’t say it’s not pleasant.” Peridot awkwardly slid herself closer to Lapis, who didn’t seem to mind.

“Tiring, huh?” Lapis scoffed, rolling her eyes more so at herself than at Peridot. “That’s one way to put it. I’ve put you through so much, I’ve been so selfish. Not just stealing the barn. Everyday after we moved in together you had to deal with me and my… issues.” Lapis paused, then put a certain disdainful emphasis on the word ‘issues.’ Her face scrunched up, like the word were a sour lemon in her mouth.  


“Well, I mean,” Peridot offered Lapis a sweet little smile, “you’ve been through a lot… I will admit, certain recent events have in fact hurt me. But I understand why you are the way you are. When I yelled earlier that was just… a lot of feelings I had pent up. I didn’t want you to go, I was just angry is all. I want to help you get better.”

Lapis shook her head, trying her best to keep approaching tears at bay. “Peridot, it’s not your job to fix me. I don’t want to put that on someone I lov-” Lapis abruptly cut herself off. She cleared her throat, cheeks ablaze.

Peridot’s eyes widened. ‘Was she about to…?’ The thought sent butterflies to her stomach in waves. It took her a moment to compose herself enough to respond, “I don't think you need fixing Lapis. You’re not broken, you’re just hurt. And if you need someone to help make the hurt go away, I’m here.” 

Lapis grinned, despite the waterworks threatening to come spilling out. “I- I’m sorry, Peridot,” Lapis sniffed, “you deserve so much better than me-”

“No—!” Peridot shocked both herself and Lapis with the sudden and loud interruption. Her cheeks flushed turquoise, face burning with blush. “I-I mean, you leaving really did hurt, Lapis. Every earth rotation I found myself wondering even more if you were happy and safe. Beyond the Diamond’s reach. It stung, but I really did hope you were well. Without me, granted, but also without constantly having to worry about being shattered.” Lapis opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced by one of Peridot’s little green fingers, pressing firmly against her lips. “I don’t feel I’ve gotten stuck with you, nor do I feel that you’re a burden. I feel, that I’m lucky to have met you. I wouldn’t have been so miserable without you if I didn’t care for your presence you know. Lazuli, you’re a smart gem. Perhaps not quite to my level, but intelligent nonetheless. Do you honestly think I believe you’re a nuisance, and that I don’t deserve you?”

Now, it was Lapis’ turn to fluster. Her chest fluttered in a way it only ever did around Peridot. She had such a habit of getting under Lapis’ skin. In the best of ways. “I-I um…” Lapis hesitated, lifting her gaze from the crashing of the ocean’s waves and towards the staring green eyes of the younger gem beside her. “No… I guess I don’t.”

“Good. We can’t have you thinking I deserve better than you. Lapis Lazuli, there’s no gem I’d rather lov-” Peridot squeaked, stopping herself before finishing that sentiment. Blue filled her cheeks more than Lapis had ever seen. Peridot averted her eyes once more, opting to look at literally anything other than Lapis. She rubbed her neck and started over with an embarrassed mutter, “I-I mean…W-what I’d meant to say was that um, that you mean a lot to me is all…”

“Peridot…” Lapis scooted closer to the technician, an unreadable look spread over her face. “Peridot, please look at me.” Lapis was close, Peridot could feel the heat radiating off her body. Her soft blue skin brushed absently against her, making the smaller gem tense up, and grow ridgid.

Peridot hummed quietly in response, but otherwise didn’t move a muscle. She continued to study the ground, ocean tides, and night sky with intense interest.

Lapis sighed. “Peridot,” she began once more, only mildly frustrated. She brought a hand up, and rested it against Peridot’s cheek, with little force she made the flustered young gem look her in the eyes. They were mere inches apart, their noses almost touching.

Both gems, in unison, blushed and made a soft under-the-breath, “Umm…”

Lapis kept her hand against the kindergartener’s cheek. Peridot had begun to hesitantly settle into the touch, pushing herself little by little into the comforting pressure of Lapis’ hand.

Peridot dared to open her eyes, lift her gaze to study Lapis’ face. She was stunningly beautiful, as per usual. And she was so close… Peridot swallowed hard, she looked from Lapis’ ocean colored irises to her lips and back again. “L-Lazuli… could I…?”

Peridot’s question was quickly and fiercely met by a pair of soft blue lips pushing into hers. Peridot’s small squeal was muffled in the kiss. She had been surprised and caught completely off-guard by two things. One, that Lapis Lazuli was actually kissing her. And second, the possibility that Lapis was a mind-reader, given her perfect response to Peridot’s half asked question. Peridot felt fiery hot and extremely fuzzy inside. The world was drowned when she found it within herself to kiss back. Everything felt absolutely wonderful.

When the two parted, both their eyes were glazed with affection. When Peridot had come up to apologize, she had to admit, she hadn’t been expecting this turn of events at all. Regardless of the fact that asking Lapis about their relationship had been on her to-do list.

Lapis was the first to speak. She licked her lips, and brought her hand up through Peridot’s now messy blonde hair. “Wow that was…”

Peridot followed in suit, mouth gaping and eyes shining, “Oh my stars…”

Lapis giggled airly, admiring the star-struck look Peridot wore. Uncharastically sheepish, she brought her hand from Peridot’s fluffy hair and down to twiddle her thumbs. “So, I take it you liked that…?”

Unable to immediately speak, Peridot simply nodded. She leaned forward and pressed a much shorter, much less needy kiss to Lapis’ lips. “I really did.”

════════════════

About an hour later sees the two on their way home. The newly re-recruited Crystal Gem Bismuth had luckily been able to repair their barn, after it had been so unceremoniously dropped on Blue Diamond’s head. They were both glad they had a barn to return to.

As they walked, they held hands and enjoyed each other's company in comfortable silence. What a day it had been. After all that had happened, the two were more than happy to go on a quiet walk, fingers intertwined, looking up at the night sky. The careful breeze had continued to blow, causing a near harmonic rustling from the trees.

It was a beautiful night out.

Looking up at Lapis, Peridot couldn’t help the growing smile forcing its way across her face. The night was almost as beautiful as Lapis Lazuli.

“Say Peridot?” Lapis mused, breaking the quiet of their walk.

“Hm?”

“What were you going to say? Before we kissed? I already know, but I want to hear you say it.” Lapis nudged Peridot, tightening her grip on the shorter gem’s hand.

“I-I’m afraid I’m not sure what you’re referring to.” She was a bad liar, and Peridot knew it. But feigning ignorance was always one of her go-tos when flustered.

“Please Peridot?” Lapis begged, pleading in a voice dripping in faux desperation.  


Peridot grumbled, blue taking prominence over the green in her face for was had to have been the dozenth time that day. “I… I was going to… admit to my affections.” Lapis simply quirked a brow, sending Peridot a smug and knowing look. Peridot sighed. “I… I was going to say, ‘Lapis Lazuli, there’s no gem I’d rather love.’ Than you, I mean.”

Lapis grinned. “Thanks Peri. I… I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some angst for lapidot angst week, but couldn't bring myself to hurt my babies too bad.
> 
> I used to have like... 18 stories on this account I think? I orphaned them all and started over with this story though. If you're at all interested in reading my old (sometimes not super well-written) anime fanfic, they're on my fanfic.net account. Which the link to is in my profile.
> 
> Hope ya'll liked that, I'm sure to write more lapidot in the near future.
> 
> My stories are usually a little more inappropriate than this. Usually with some amount of cussing/sexual humor. But eh, for my first story after restarting my account, I wanted to go with something innocent, light and fluffy.


End file.
